1. Field Of The Invention
The invention ,relates to new meta-chlorinated methylenebisanilines as chain-lengthening agents for MDI-prepolymers and especially for greatly-stressed cast polyurethane elastomers.
2. Background Art
Cast polyurethane (PU) elastomers belong to the "engineering" materials, whose properties can be changed in a wide range by varying the structural elements isocyanate, polyol and chain-lengthening agents. The toxicity of the educts has a special aspect in this class of plastic. As far as feasible in accordance with properties, an attempt is made to get away from the known isocyanate TDI (toluylene diisocyanate) because of its volatility and toxicity (maximum allowable concentration is 0.02 ppm), and from standard chain-lengthening agent MBOCA (4,4'-methylenebis(o-chloroaniline)) because of its proven mutagenic properties.
The tendency, therefore, is to substitute toluylenediisocyanate with p-phenylene-methylenediisocyanate (MDI), as well as mutagenic chain-lengthening agent, without drawbacks having to be accepted in the polyurethane (PU) elastomer properties. The incompatibility of 4,4'-methylenebis(o-chloroaniline) with p-phenylenemethylenediisocyanate prepolymers (yieldspartially inhomogeneous and opaque materials) supports the demand for a suitable substitute. Therefore, as great a hardness as possible, as great an offset yield stress (E modulus) as possible, and as a good tear propagation resistance (structural strength) at 20.degree. C, especially at 60.degree. C., are required for greatly stressed cast polyurethane elastomers on a p-phenylene-methylenediisocyanate prepolymer base.
It is known to use 1,4-butanediol as chain-lengthening agents for polyurethane elastomers on a p-phenylenemethylenediisocyanate prepolymer base (e.g., Becker Braun L Kunststoff Handbuch, 2d edition, Volume 7, Polyurethane, pp. 31 tf.). But polyurethane elastomers produced on this basis cannot meet the exacting requirements for heat resistance.
From European Published Patent Application No. 0220641, it is known to use 4,4'-methylenebis(meta-chloro-2,6-dialkyl)-anilines or 4,4'-methylenebis(2,5-dichloro-6-alkyl)-anilines as chain-lengthening agents in p-phenylene-methylenediisocyanate prepolymers. Actually, good polyurethane elastomer properties relative to hardness and stiffness are attainable, but because of the pot life in the second range the processing times are too short for cast polyurethane elastomers.